moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceylin Twinblades
Baron Ceylin Twinblades, the Half-Handed Lord Full Name: Ceylin Twinblades Nickname(s): Snowball, Loudmouth, Cey, Sarge, Lord Twinblades, the Most Lovable Bastard (The MLB). Milord. Lionfellow. Half-a-Hand (Or Half-hand). Title(s): Patriarch of House Twinblades, Witch Hunter, Keeper of Gurth Dagnir, Lord Commander of the Order of the Crimson Lions, the Grey Lion, the Voice of the Order, the Speaker of the Inner Circle, Crusader of the Light. Race: Human Class: Upper-middle (Social) Warrior (Actual class) Profession: Soldier, Lord, Diplomat, Exemplar of the Order. APPEARANCE Age: 31 Height: 6'1" Weight/Build: 235lbs of solid muscle. Hair color: Black Eye color: Emerald Green Skin tone/color: Dark Brown Distinguishing marks (scars, tattoos, etc.): Too many to count. Most visible ones are the following. The first major one is the one that runs over his right glass eye, which has a crack running in line with the scar, and another smaller one over his good left eye. Under his clothing, his body is covered in scars, the most visible of these are the following: Deep slash marks that run in parallel lines up his torso, across his midsection, and down the sides of his legs, from where he was tortured by a Necromancer, and very ugly grey scar that circles his left shoulder, from where his arm was removed, repaired, and reattached. Another scar of war, the most visible one upon his body apart from his eye, is his left hand, which is a mechanical replacement put there after he lost his hand at the Siege of Strom. Physical Description: **In armor.** At first glance, one could easily mistake him for a Death Knight, with his style of dress, and choice of armor. This, however, is not the case. His armor, which has a medly of worn dents and repair marks, looks just as sturdy as the next, giving him an aura of experiance that many seek to emulate. His helm, which encases his face, lacks any sight holes. He is able to see by the four amber runes upon the faceguard, which flicker when he moves his head in any direction. His pauldrons, which are very distinct, carry a heavy load of enchantments upon them, ranging from simple detection glyphs, to full blown protection auras that will deflect almost any arcane or elemental missile launched at him (the first time). His blades, Greymere and Gurth-Dagnir also hold enchantments, and each are different in both meaning and purpose. His most notable scars are his left hand, which his now an artifical replacement, and his right eye. ** Gurth Dagnir ** A blade forged in elemental fire, the inner glow of this blade tells of its magical properties without need for idenification spell. This blade is cold to the touch, and is discomforting for anyone to hold for any period of time. The hilt, however, is not. When used, the blade feels weightless, but has the strength to sunder stone if used properly. Upon contact with undead or corrupted flesh, the target would feel as if they had touched dry ice, for the elemental properties of the blade are the bane of undeath, and all that dare deflie life. **Greymere** An elder blade of the Highlands, this greatsword has been in the Twinblades family sinces its assent to nobility. Forged long before anyone of the house can remember, this glowing runeblade is semi-sentient, with a once a day power of teleporting into the users hand. The blades overall enchantment is the bane of daemons, and any contact with daemonic flesh will cause the blade to burn with a holy fire, searing the flesh, and banishing it back to the nether. **Without Helmet** ((WIP)) **Without armor** ((WIP)) Mounts **Urthadar, the Dire Lion** ((WIP!)) **Shadow, the Arathorian Charger** ((WIP)) PERSONALITY Personality Summary: Overall, Cey is an easy going, sharp witted and sharp tongued, which can get him in trouble, if he loses it. When angered, he becomes cold, impassive and to an extent, emotionless. He has a tendency to hide his personal faults when in public, and will not seek aid when something is troubling him. But, that will not stop him from speaking to those he trusts in private. Personality Quirks: He has no patience for fools, and will snap at them if they act out of line. He has also developed a Idiosyncrasies: He has a very sharp left eye and sharp hearing, allowing him to pick up conversations across the room, or a dagger being drawn behind ones back. HOME, FAMILY, AND HISTORY Current Residence: The Order Chapter House Birthplace (where they were born): Arathi Highlands, The Fallen Hill Hometown (where they grew up): The Fallen Hill, Western Highlands. Family Members: Father: Garnas Twinblades (Deceased) Mother: Cerilan Twinblades (Deceased) Brother: Hetenate Twinblades (Death Knight) (Deceased) Brother: Sir Alverdo Blackmoor. (Half Brother) Nephew/Ward: Larox Twinblades(Deceased) Wife: Kydra Twinblades Daugther: Mai'lyn Twinblades Cousin: Sabylla Twinblades ((OOC Note! If you want to be related to Cey, then speak to me. You can be a distant cousin or something along those lines, for Ceylin has no bastards.)) Marital Status: Married Background Summary: Ceylin Twinblades was raised to be a defender of Lords, as were all of the sons of his House. After the fall of Stromgrade, House Twinblades was displaced into the country side, having lost most of its members in the bitter war for the city. By the time Ceylin was born, the House was at the height of its power, the sons of the House having the skills with the blade that matched those of the most elite swordsmen. From the moment Ceylin could walk, and understand which end of the blade was sharp, his father put a sword in and had him training night and day to hone his skills. At the age of five, his Mother, Cerilan, left the House of Twinblades and the estate of Fallen Hill to seek out new love in her home of Lordaeron, taking with her the signet ring of the House. It is at this time that the House begins its decline, with the need for body-guards decreasing as more and more nobles being to train their own. When he was ten, he was sent off to a family friend to learn from him. This saved his life, for about this time, a rival House murdered both his father, leaving only his elder half-brother and himself alive. From the age of ten forwards, he vowed to never leave himself defenseless against his enemies, dedicating the rest of his life to mastering the arts of the sword. By the age of fifteen, after working as a bodyguard for the family friend, he set off to seek his fame and fortune in the wide world. He bounced around from one job to another, defending lesser nobles and merchant princes from their enemies. By the time he turned twenty, his elder brother, Hetenate, who was running the House at this time, was killed by the Forsaken in Lordaeron, along with his wife, leaving there ten year old son, Larox, in the care of Ceylin. The boy, displaying a magical talent, was taken in by Uncle, but then latter sent to the Mages Tower to join the Circle of Magi. Ceylin's life becomes very uneventful for the next eight years of his life, till, at the age of twenty-eight, he was escorting a caravan through the Stranglethorn Vale, when, on the third night of journey, the caravan was ambushed, with the bandits killing all but Ceylin, who was able to fight his way through the encircling attackers, losing his right eye in the process of hacking his way through their ranks. After that, Ceylin's life takes a turn for the worse. With the need for independent mercenaries dropping like a rock, he was unable to find any work with anyone who did not have a criminal motive behind their enterprise. For the next two years, he becomes a homeless wanderer, not seeking to sully his talents in the roll of a thug for a gang. It was about the time when he turned thirty that he heard about the Westridge Brigade, and the opportunities presented there in. Not wasting another moment, he enlists into the Brigade. During his service in the Brigade, he has seen action in Duskwood, Loch Modan, The Wetlands, Duskwallow Marsh, and the Southern Barrens, with his last deployment being at Northwatch Hold, when the Brigade assisted in holding the line against the Horde, along with a stint in Northrend, where the First was savagely mauled by the Forsaken. It was this final deployment that caused him to rethink his choice of serving in the Kings Army. After continuing to serve with the Regiment and attaining the rank of Sergeant, a sudden change in the leadership of the upper echelon causes him to, in some regard, lose all respect for the Kings Army. Retiring from the service, he and two of his fellow soldiers, Bombus Grindwidget and Mustadio Ranthal, went off to form their own Order, the Order of the Crimson Lions. His life, however, took a turn for the worse with the loss of his wife, who died when the city of Theramore was lost. Filled with buried grief, his mental state slowly began to decay to the point of him losing all of his wits, and reverting to a mindless killing machine. This, however, was brought to a complete stop when he attempted to strike his good friend from the Service, Sergeant O’Callaghan. In his blind rage, he fell off his own horse in an attempt to strike her, resulting in a dislocated shoulder, as well as a slight concussion. Realizing that his own anger was getting the best of him (a sin his father told him never to commit), he turns his life around, breaking from the spiral of depression and rage, and replacing it with a much more easy going attitude. During the formation of the Order, the Code was written. This book, which started off as a pet project, became the foundations of the Order, the moral code to which all Knights must adhere to, once they are made aware of its existence. It has become the moral keystone, and the balance, that allows for the Lions of Crimson to advance in the Order. Now, with the disappearance of Bombus Grindwidget and Mustadio Ranthal, he has taken full control of the Order in every aspect of his power. However, the stress has caused his very soul to split into the two aspects of his personality; the Shadow Dancer, and the Paragon. Each has its strengths, but each are as damning as the other. He must choose, however, or be damned forever to the chaos of the split soul. Yet all is not doom and gloom for the Grandmaster. His life has turned around with his marriage to Kydra Roman, and now he is expecting twins from her. In addition to the children in the womb, his first wife gave birth to a daughter, Mai'lyn Twinblades, who is now in his care. It was this event, the returning from the grave of his wife and child, that truly caused his soul to divide. The Order, however, has not suffered from his internal strife. The Order, with the Council ruling along side the Grandmaster has grown and continues to grow in size daily as the recruitment officers work the streets. In addition to the central Order, the Leos Ordo, a new chapter has arose within the Order, in the form of the Sunfury Covenant. LIKES AND DISLIKES Favourite Food: Peaches Least Favourite Food: None Most Treasured Possession: His blade, Gurth Dagnir, his House Ring, the blade of his father, Greymere; and a small chain upon which a locked with a picture of his family is found. Preferred Weapon(s): Greymere, his Greatsword, and the blade of his father, and Gurth Dagnir, his own blade Favourite Pastimes: Honing his skill, reading, spending time with those he cares for, praying/meditating in the Cathedral Personal Role Model: Lord Marshal Montclair. Enemies/Rivals: Any member of a cult is his enemy, any man, woman, or child that practices Fel or Shadow magic is his enemy. Anyone who studys Demonology is his enemy. Pet Peeves: Cultists ruining his day, and mouthy recruits. Style of dress: GOALS AND AMBITIONS 1. To protect and serve the Alliance till death takes him 2. Bring honor to King, Country, and Family 3. Serve the people of the Kingdom, by slaying those who seek its end 4. See Stromgrade restored to its former glory, and end all strife within the nobility. Voice Style: Deeper but soft spoken with a slight rolling accent, hardly heard. Character Reference (can be a drawing, photograph, art piece, etc.): Last name from R.A Salvatore's main character from the central Forgotten Realms series, mainly the fighting style of Drizzt Do'urden, mentality for him is generic. With his current character development, he is slowly taking on the characteristics of different characters in history, such as Alexander the Great, and many others of his ilk. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Warriors